


The Siren's Mechromancer

by BloodyRose0753



Series: Into the Abyss [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Angel is more like Jack than she cares to admit, F/F, Gaige doesn't mind though., Light Dom/sub, Smut, well... maybe a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose0753/pseuds/BloodyRose0753
Summary: It started out as a dare.Okay, so calling it a 'dare' is a bit of an exaggeration. Point is Gaige didn't know Angel could do that! And it honestly surprised Angel as well. The only one not surprised was Moxxi.And that's a little weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically smut. Smut and a plot that just sortg of happened. Oops.

It started how most things start with Gaige. 

 

With a dare. 

 

Okay, so maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration. But the point is still there. Somewhere. Not that Angel’s complaining, how could she when her girlfriend is walking around Sanctuary with her cunt stuffed to the brim with a vibrating dildo? A dildo that Angel has the remote for. 

 

Angel could tell the moment the toy would move  _ just right and at just the right angle _ . Gaige would tense as her breath hitched and her eyes gain a glazed quality to them, right before Angel would change the setting. Fluctuating from fast to slow at random. Bringing Gaige to the edge of relief before yanking her away from it. Oh God, Angel couldn't wait to get her girlfriend home. 

 

A delicate cough caught Angel’s attention as she turned to face Moxxi. Her fingers tapping gently against the wooden surface of the bar, as the music beat against the stereos; she watched as Moxxi set down a patron's drink before addressing Angel with her full undivided attention. 

 

When Angel’s mismatched eyes met Moxxi’s lime green, she knew that Moxxi knew what was happening in her bar and in the sirens girlfriend. With her usually sultry drawl, Moxxi leaned over the bar and nodded towards Gaige her tone in a conspiratorial whisper.

 

“Oh Sugar, your girl looks like she's about to faint. You might want to go save her.” Angel jerked her head over to Gaige, whose fingers were gripping the denim of her jacket in a white knuckle grip as the flush on her cheeks seemed to migrate down the column of her throat. Gaige’s dazed green eyes met Angel’s from across the bar, licking her lips Gaige mouthed. 

 

‘Reintegrator.’

 

At that Angel was moving across the bar. Wrapping an arm around her girlfriend, to support her weight and to ward off lingering eyes, Angel shepherded Gaige out of Moxxi’s bar and to their house. The sound of sultry laughter following them out, and vanishing into the night air. 

 

Gaige pressed her lips against Angel’s throat to quiet the soft moans, as she tangled her fingers into the worn fabric of Angels shirt. Her legs trembling as she walked with Angel’s assistance. 

 

“You did so well, Gaige.” Gaige mewled and buried her face in the crook of Angels neck. Face burning against the cool night air, and the praise that her girlfriend would give her. Lifting her head from the place she buried it, Gaige tried to look at her girlfriend. Her voice raspy from trying to stifle her moans of pleasure while working on Death Trap and being in meetings. 

 

“Ange, my panties and leggings are  _ soaked.  _ I-I don't think” Gaige cut herself off to bury her face back into Angel’s shoulder. Her hot breath seeping through Angel’s shirt, and dampening her clavicle. 

 

Angel ran a soothing hand up Gaige’s side, skimming over the swell of her breast, to rest gently against the curve of Gaige’s throat. As she gently steered her towards the door of their little house. 

 

“You’re doing so well for me darling, don't you want to keep being good for me?” 

 

Gaige gave a soft keen as she gave a frantic nod against Angel, her legs shaking hard now. Angel smiled softly as her usually boisterous and confident companion was now a shivering mess of pleasure. Pride and lust filling her as she placed a tender kiss to the top of Gaige’s red hair. 

 

Opening the door to usher the red head through, Angel retracted her hands and nodded towards their bedroom her voice going low. “Go on and get ready. I'll be there shortly.” 

 

Watching Gaige move towards the bedroom, Angel took a hash breath through her nose. When Gaige threw a look behind her shoulder Angel straightened and sent her girlfriend a stern look and a raised eyebrow.

  
The night is just beginning. 


	2. Chapter 2

It  _ was  _ going to be a long night. That much Gaige knew for a fact, especially when Angel gets that look in her eye. Gaige shuddered when she shifted, the ridges of the toy stuffing her to the brim, pressed insistently against her just right and,  _ oh God!  _

 

The Mechromancer breathed heavily through her nose, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip to stifle her sounds. Her legs trembled as her hand grasped at the door frame in a white knuckle grip, as a wave of molten heat dampened her thighs in want. Angel’s voice gentle and coaxing, with seemingly endless patience, whispered in Gaige’s mind. 

 

_ “Don't you want to be good for me, darling?”  _

 

Yes. Oh, hell yes!

 

With shaking fingers Gaige manages to unzip her denim jacket. In the near silent room, the  _ thunk  _ of the denim hitting the wooden floor was almost too loud. 

 

Grabbing the hem of her dress Gaige’s mind began to wander, would Angel phaseshift into the red heads metallic arm? Would she be gentle, only using light lingering touches enough to engage but not to satisfy? Teasing her lover until Gaige is an incoherent, dripping mess of emotions and repressed orgasms? 

 

Or would it be one of  _ those  _ nights.  _ Those  _ nights where all Gaige can do is hold on while her Siren takes and takes, and Gaige is pinned by her own hand, withering in a constant stream of pleasure. While Angel gives Gaige exactly what she wants, but doesn't stop until she has had her fill.  _ Those  _ nights Angel doesn't stop when Gaige passes out, the siren continues until Gaige wakes on the cusp of an orgasm. And Angel always looks so damn smug, but all Gaige can think about is how beautiful she looks with her tattoos glowing softly in the dark. So the only feature Gaige can even make out is her eyes. That look is so fucking hungry.

 

The day after  _ Those  _ nights, are usually filled with salacious winks from Moxxi. And knowing looks from the other vault hunters. As Angel doesn't leave Gaige’s side, getting her drinks and food and the occasional wrench. While almost always touching Gaige; a hand on the small of her back, a kiss to the forehead, a long hug from behind as Gaige fiddles with some schematic for DeathTrap, being stuck in Angel’s lap, which there are worse places to be stuck.

 

The humid air pricks across her skin as Gaige toes off her worn sneakers, rolls down her leggings and panties leaving them in the growing pile of clothes in the corner of the room. She could her the wet smack of her leggings and panties hitting the pile even with the buffer of the dress and jacket. 

 

Shifting her weight Gaige felt the shift of the toy, breath hitching as it moved as she crawled up the bed. Her flesh hand brushing against the base of the toy smothered between her clenching walls, before moving deliberately against her clit. Rubbing once, then twice, before forcing her fingers to stop.  _ Have to wait for Angel.  _

 

Fingers trailing a path from her lower tummy up to the underside of her breast the pads of her fingers just brushing over her nipples. Before Angel’s voice rang through the room. 

 

“Executing Phaseshift.” 

 

Like lightning Gaige’s flesh hand was grabbed and pinned by her robotic one. Her eyes sprung open to look at her lover. Desperation carving itself into her, as she looked at the siren. 

 

Angel’s face was scarily blank as she observed her sprawled girlfriend. Before letting out a disappointed sigh, “Oh Gaige, what am I going to do with you.” 

  
And Gaige knew. It was going to be a long night. It was going to be one of  _ Those nights. _


End file.
